Library Love
by Vera-Sabe
Summary: Hermione and Cedric have been friends since fourth year and have feelings for one another. However, Cedric is still dating Cho Chang, but she is cheating on him. Will Cedric and Hermione finally get together or not?


_**Title:**_ Library Love

_**Author: **_Vera-Sabe

_**Pairing: **_Hermione/Cedric

_**Genre: **_Romance/General

_**Rating: **_PG-13

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything _except_ for this wonderful plot. The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to J. K. Rowling. I am not making any money for the publishing or writing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Warning & A/N:**_ This is my first Hermione/Cedric One-shot and all I have to say is that I did my best to keep them in character.

Keep in mind that flames will _be _laughed and will _only _serve to increase my amusement. Although, I do accept constructive criticism because I know that it will help me out in the long run.

**A couple of things, too:**

1. This story is completely AU and it also takes place sometime during the _Order of the Phoenix_. Henceforth, the end of the _Goblet of Fire_ never happened.

So, Cedric is still alive and in his final year at Hogwarts, even though I did not explain, expressed, or put into account what happened at Riddle/Voldemort's, Muggle relatives' graveyard.

2. The only thing, place, or person I claim the ownership of is the plot and Jeremiah Miller, my OC.

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Hermione and Cedric have been friends since fourth year and have feelings for one another. However, Cedric is still dating Cho Chang, but she is cheating on him. Will Cedric and Hermione finally get together or not?

* * *

**Library Love**

Hermione Granger was sitting in the library Friday evening as usual, studying and working on her Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall. Almost everyone was still in the Great Hall eating dinner. She did not have much of an appetite, so she told Harry and Ron that she would see them later on in the Gryffindor common room. Then she excused herself and went directly to the library.

Even though one would assume that Hermione was only studying and thinking of only that, it was not the case. Contrary to popular belief, her mind and thoughts were nowhere near on her schoolwork. It was filled with the image and face of one certain handsome Hufflepuff prefect, who went by the name of Cedric Diggory.

During her fourth year, Hermione had bumped into Cedric in the hallway one day and from then on they became friends. They had seen each other in other places like the library, outside by the lake, at Hogsmeade, etc. Cedric had gone to the Yule Ball with Cho Chang and Hermione with Viktor Krum, but that did not stop them from sharing at least two dances together.

At the time they had only been friends. However, starting at the end of fourth year, during the summer, and up until now, Hermione's feelings for Cedric deepened to beyond that of friendship. She did not know how, when or why, but it did. She liked him as more than a friend and wanted to tell him desperately, but she could not for he was still dating Cho.

Hermione became rather upset at the sudden thought of Cho. She did not like her and she could not understand why Cedric was still with the Asian girl because Cho still had a crush on her best friend, Harry Potter. Why was she still going out with him and not Harry? It did not make any sense to her.

_Harry likes her back. Why can't she just go out with him instead of playing Cedric like that?_ Hermione thought bitterly. _Cedric deserves better than her and come to think of it so does Harry. Besides, who's to say that she won't do the same when she's with Harry? _She thought.

Hermione shook her head slightly to stop thinking of such things and to get her mind back on her schoolwork. She needed to finish this essay for McGonagall otherwise she would never get it done. And she could not bear to think about not being able to complete her assignment. As she concentrated at the task at hand, she became quite absorbed in the books and taking down notes. When the door to the library opened and closed, she heard it and was curious to know who came in.

As she continued to work, she slightly looked up to get a quick glimpse of who came in the almost vacant library. Her jaw almost dropped at whom she saw. She quickly picked up the book that she had been reading and hid her face behind it. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she became rather nervous.

Hermione forced herself to calm down.

When she did, she stole a quick glance at the two people who were sitting naught but two tables away from her. She recognized one of them instantly. It was none other than Cho herself. The other was a boy obviously, but Hermione did not really know his name. She could not believe her eyes and she became upset. Here was Cho with a boy who was _not_ Cedric.

Fearing that they would look up and spot her face, Hermione quickly hid behind the book again. She was practically seething and she gripped the book so tightly that her knuckles turned white. _How could she? Oh, how she gets on my nerves, _she thought angrily.

Hermione tried to make out what they were saying, but she could not catch what they were saying. They were quite a distance away and their voices were very low. She peeked out from behind the book once again and saw the two teenagers had now had their arms around each other and were locked in a rather intimate kiss. Hermione bit her lip from gasping out loud while not taking her eyes off them.

_Oh, I can't believe this! _She thought menacingly, shooting daggers at Cho and the boy with her eyes.

When she saw that Cho and the boy stopped kissing, she covered her head behind the book yet again. The boy and Cho resumed their discussion. They spoke a little bit louder now and Hermione strained to listen to what they were saying.

"Wow, that was something," said Cho. Hermione rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Yeah, it was. Listen, what are you going to do about Cedric?" The boy asked, getting straight to the point.

"I suppose I have to tell him sooner rather than later." Cho sighed. "I should have told him before (_Yeah, no duh, Barbie, _Hermione thought sarcastically after Cho said this), but I didn't know how and I still don't."

Before the boy could respond, Cho continued, saying firmly, "I'm going to tell him today. No more beating around the bush; he has to know." She paused. "I just hope that he won't be too upset with me when I do. I can't stand to see him look so sad and upset," Cho finished sympathetically.

"Great. Now we won't have to go sneaking around anymore," said the boy happily. Then he said in a rather smug voice, "Well, why don't we go tell him, then?"

"You want to come, too?" Cho asked, surprised.

"Why not, besides, you're going to need the support," the boy said.

Cho smiled, "Thanks. All right; let's do it."

"Awesome," replied the boy.

Thus, while Hermione watched their every move, they stood up, pushed in their chairs loudly, and exited the library while Madame Pince was shooting daggers at them for being so noisy.

_Poor Cedric… I hope he won't be too upset with them or do something drastic, _she thought. _Oh, whom am I kidding? Cedric has a right to be upset. I hope he does yell at her and punches the boy in his face regardless of the fact that he's a prefect._

Hermione set down the book back on the table and proceeded to finish her Transfiguration essay. After she finished it, she got started on her Charms homework for Professor Flitwick. It was not due until Tuesday, but she wanted to get it out of the way sooner rather than later. She got up from the table and made her way to a shelf of books nearby, looking for a book that would help her with her Charms homework.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cho and the boy, whose name was Jeremiah Miller and who was also in Ravenclaw, headed toward the Great Hall. Cho knew that Cedric would still be there because he was still in there when she had left, and besides, dinner was still not over yet.

But before they could go any further, Cedric was already heading their way. He had just finished his dinner and had decided to go to the library to get started on his homework. While there, maybe he could even get the chance to talk to the girl whom he was secretly crushing on. When Cedric was just a couple of feet away, Cho greeted him.

"Hey, Cedric," she said rather nervously while Jeremiah squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Cho… Hey," Cedric replied. Then he looked over at the boy who was standing close to her, very close for that matter. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jeremiah Miller. Cho has something she wants to say," he said. He was certainly not one to delay the inevitable. To Cho, he said, "Go ahead."

"Cedric, I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I didn't know how. It was mainly because I was afraid of what you might do once I did. Also, I was just plain scared." She paused, and then continued, "I've been seeing Jeremiah for a while now. So, I think it's about time that we break up," she finished.

She also sighed in relief on letting out the secret that she had kept for so long.

Cedric looked from Cho to Jeremiah and then back to Cho. He could not believe what he just heard, but then again he was not the least bit surprised. He had suspected that she was hiding something from him for a while now. She was more distant than she usually was and she put on a more defensive front than was needed or necessary.

In all honesty, he was glad that she decided to break up with him. The fact of the matter was that he did not have feelings for her and he did not like her. He had felt like this for quite a long time. Though, even_ he_ could not bring himself to break it off with her _either_. Besides, he liked—even loved—someone else and he was glad that he could finally be with the one he truly loved.

"Cedric…. Look, I know what you must be going through and I totally understand. I just hope—"

"Great," he cut her off, suddenly smiling.

"Great?" She asked him incredulously.

"Yeah, that's what I said… great," he replied while Cho and Jeremiah looked at him strangely. "I've wanted to break up with you, too, but I couldn't do it either. Thanks for beating me to it, though." His smile turned into a grin now because he was thinking about a certain bushy-haired, fifth year Gryffindor prefect who had stolen his heart.

"Wh-what?" Cho asked him, her jaw dropping rather dramatically.

"It's true. Anyway, I have to go tell someone something important otherwise I would probably end up losing her if I don't." He paused. "I'm sorry, too, Cho. However, I hope that we can still be friends," he smiled at her then turned to Jeremiah, "Hold onto this girl right here because she's something special, even though I couldn't see it."

With that being said, Cedric walked away from them and headed straight to where he knew his heart was and belonged.

"I will and thanks," Jeremiah called after him.

"What the hell just happened?" Cho asked, being more confused now than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Well, I think I know, but we'll discuss that later." He looked at her intently then he suddenly kissed her. All of the confusion melted away and Cho was left with thoughts of wanting more of his intoxicating kisses.

* * *

Hermione could now be found sitting at the table once more, reading the book she took off the shelf and taking down notes from the said book, which helped her to do her Charms homework. In fact, it not only helped her, it also strengthened the homework even more than was needed. She prided herself on doing more work than was given and writing more than was assigned, but she felt that the information was relevant. Thus, she could not very well discard the information, now could she? No.

She was so absorbed in her work that she did not know the door to the library opened and closed yet again. She simply thought that it was Cho and the boy again. Instead of hiding her face this time, she just went on with her work like nothing had happened. As she continued to write, she did not even look up. Nevertheless, nothing prepared her for what happened next.

Cedric walked towards the library. When he got there, he went inside. He greeted Madame Pince who just glared at him and went directly to where Hermione was seated. As soon as he was a couple feet away from her, he slowly and quietly placed his books on her table while silently observing her. He saw that because she was so absorbed in her studies, she was oblivious to everything around her including him.

_Well, that's about to change, _he grinned inwardly.

Cedric quietly, silently tiptoed behind Hermione. As slowly and silently as he could, he covered her eyes with his hands. He leaned down so that his mouth was close to her ear; he whispered, "Guess who, Hermione?"

Hermione was shocked that she did not know what to say at first. After she heard his voice and the playfulness it contained, it took all of her strength not to burst out laughing.

"Cedric, I know it's you," she said, laughing lightly.

He took his hands off her eyes. Then he shifted positions, leaning against the table next to her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he smirked and asked, "How could you tell?"

"By your voice, silly," she smirked back at him.

He laughed. Then said seriously, "Come on. I need to tell you something."

"Well, I need to finish my Charms homework. Can't it wait until later?"

"No, it can't," said Cedric, taking her quill from her hand and placing it on the table.

Then he took both of her hands in his, helped her to her feet, and guided her to an aisle behind a tall shelf of books that was nearby.

All the while she was protesting, "Cedric, what are you doing? I need to finish my homework if I—"

He placed two fingers on her lips to quiet her. The act did just that in fact. "You can finish your homework later, but what I have to say can't wait until later."

"All right.... So… what do you have to tell me?" She reluctantly conceded.

"I broke up with Cho... well, more like she broke up with me," said Cedric, smiling.

"Oh, wow. I'm really sorry, Cedric," said Hermione, looking at him with sympathy and concern in her eyes. She paused. "Wait. Why are you smiling?" She asked, being slightly confused about why he was happy he broke up with Cho.

"I'm smiling because I don't have feelings for her—and I think that I probably never did," he said, looking directly into her eyes. "I never liked her as more than a friend, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her," he said, shaking his head lightly.

"Why couldn't you tell her?" Hermione asked rather curiously.

"I was kind of afraid to make the first move. And I couldn't stand to look into her eyes and see the hurt in them," Cedric explained. Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

Cedric continued, "There's more, though."

"There's more?" Hermione repeated, her heart beating up a notch faster.

"Yeah, I also liked—like—someone else. I think that I've always liked her, but I couldn't tell her because I was with Cho," he said. "And I couldn't bring myself to break up with Cho because of her." He paused. "Although now that I think about it, I should have broken up with Cho _because_ I like her."

"Oh, I see," said Hermione, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes while she felt her heart sinking to the floor—figuratively speaking.

_Great…. He likes someone else. Oh, Merlin's beard help, _she thought sadly.

"Hermione; Hermione, look at me," he said.

Hermione turned her head to face him, but refused to comply with his request. He tilted her face with his hand, so that he could look at her; so that he could look into those beautiful eyes of hers. She now had no choice _but_ to look at him.

"So…. Uh… w-who is the girl that you… that you l-like?" She asked, stammering and feeling like her heart was going to shatter at any moment.

"Don't you know?" He said, looking at her tenderly. She shook her head back and forth.

"It's you, Hermione," he said, smiling at her. "It has always been you."

Hermione grinned back. Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Cedric was surprised by her abrupt action, but recovered quickly, hugging her back just as tightly. Soon they both let go, grinning and holding each other at arms length.

"I like you, too, Cedric—ever since fourth year when we were dancing with one another at the Yule Ball," she said, looking directly into his eyes.

"I've liked you since then, too," he grinned at her.

"So…. What now?" She asked, smirking.

"Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and I would hate to have to go alone," he smirked back. "Would you like to accompany me, Miss Granger?" He grinned at her and hoping against hope that she would say yes.

"Of course, Mr. Diggory," she giggled lightly at their playfulness with each other. "I would love to go with you," she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

"Great," he returned her smile with one of his own. Then he decided to take the plunge, asking her nervously while avoiding her gaze, "Hermione, I know this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering… will you-will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione was kind of shocked, but it disappeared as she realized that she did not want anybody else _but_ him. She waited almost a year to tell him how she felt, to be with him, and it was all coming true now. She did not have to wait anymore. Thus, she would be damned and stupid to let him go this easily when she only had just recently found him. She was not going to let him go, not now or ever.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend," she smiled at him as he looked back up into her eyes. "I'm not going to let you go _that_ easily," she smirked at him while shaking her head.

"I'm not going to let you go that easily either or ever for that matter," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

They stared at one another, and then suddenly he kissed her. Her lips tasted like honey and to him he never tasted anything as sweet as her lips. Hermione returned the kiss and all of the doubts and fears that she had vanished from her mind. Nothing else mattered but this kiss and this moment. To her, his lips were fire and ice merged into one to give off such warmth that warmed her and her very soul.

Cedric slowly broke off the kiss, leaving them both breathless for a few moments. Then he smirked, placed an arm around her shoulders, saying, "Now, let's finish that homework."

Hermione just grinned at him as they returned back to the table. All the while both of them thinking of how wonderful it was that they were finally together and that this was where they truly belonged.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: **_I hope that everyone enjoyed this Hermione/Cedric short story. I'm sorry about the way I wrote Cho, but I did my best. I don't like her, but I don't despise her, either. Somehow, however, I had to figure out how to have her break up with Cedric and whatnot. I hope you all liked this story regardless.

I would like to thank a very great friend of mine **Oliver's Quidditch Crazy**—now known as **Kalia Clyde**—for helping me with the title for this story, for her help at the Yahoo! Group, and for everything in general. Thank you so much, girl. You are absolutely great and fantastic, and an even greater and fantastic friend. Thank you for always being there for me and for just being you.

Anyway, all comments, concerns, suggestions, questions, and statements are highly and definitely appreciated, so until next time. I would like to say thanks to the people who read and don't review. You guys rock also. I love you all; later, everyone.


End file.
